It may be important to dry the material before use. There are a variety of different drying techniques which may be used for drying material, such as sand, chips, biomass, or sludge, for example. These known drying techniques may include use of a rotary dryer, a belt dryer, a fluidized bed, or a flash dryer. However, the structures of these devices pose criteria to the type of input material to be dried. Further, these devices may be hard to manufacture/maintain/repair, are costly, and the end result is not optimal.